


Only Words Bleed

by heavenly_hiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Photographer Castiel, photographer!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenly_hiddles/pseuds/heavenly_hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn't think he could see things properly unless they were through a 35mm lens. Until he met Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon. Castiel was in the library, sitting in his usual seat, engrossed in a book about body language, listening to the Boston rain hitting the windows and the classic white noise of people talking at their tables. He was pointedly ignoring his womanising friend Gabriel ranting about his latest lady conquest and his other  friend Balthazar ripping paper out of his notebook and throwing paper balls at his head (and missing). Castiel wasn't sure why he endured it all, but he found the constant hustle and bustle of humanity to be quite beautiful, strangely. That’s why he decided to go to college and study the art of photography- the art of capturing moments to keep them forever. He didn't quite fit in with his unusual name, brightly knitted thrift store sweaters, introvert personality, messy bed hair and round glasses that had quite possibly the thickest lenses in existence.

 To put it simply, Castiel knew he was different. He could see it in the way people looked at him, their eyes travelling up and down his form like he was something strange in a zoo. But he couldn't muster the strength to care. So he had continued to carry his camera around like it was part of him, because it was. Castiel didn't think he could see things properly unless they were through a 35mm lens. And that’s how he found himself coming to Boston, finding photography classes, sharing a dorm room with Gabe, doing general student-y things that he never imagined he would do. And he loved it, loved the freedom.

As Gabe was reaching the climax of his story (no pun intended) something caught Cas' eye as he glanced across the occupied, book covered tables. _Green._  Green eyes. A green he'd never seen before, a colour which made him realise he'd lived a bleak, colourless existence before seeing these eyes. These eyes looked like they'd seen things and knew things Castiel would never even begin to understand, and boy, did he want to. And those _lips_. Those _freckles_ that he was certain would be the death of him. Before he could help himself, he reached into his backpack for his camera, hands fumbling on the lens cap before taking picture after picture as subtly as he could. He couldn't focus on what he was doing, finger blindly pushing down on the shutter. He tried not to think about the slight creepiness of what he was doing. Only Gabriel and Balthazar had noticed his excitement.

"What's got little Cassie so excited?" Balth asked teasingly as he strained to see what his friend was looking at. Castiel refocused his lens and threw him a unimpressed look, bringing his canon back up to his eye. But the green eyes weren't there. The table he had been sitting at was empty. He wondered if he had imagined the whole thing, but as he thought, the images were there. As he looked through the photos he had taken, he felt his stomach twist as he studied the eyes once more.

"Well fuck." He heard behind him. Gabe was looking over his shoulder, staring at the camera. Castiel suddenly felt embarrassed, bringing his camera close to his chest.

"What is it, Gabe?" 

"Castiel's got some new whack off material, that's what  it is."

Castiel felt his cheeks go hot, turning off his camera and stuffing it into his bag. "No I haven't."

"Well it's certainly not some family friendly material. Christ, that mouth."

"Guys, stop." Castiel said, getting up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Both Balthazar and Gabriel had their hands over their mouths to cover their laughter. He wondered why he associated with these guys at all. He turned his back to them, calling over his shoulder as he walked away. "It's called art."

Gabe and Balth didn't even try to conceal their giggles after that statement. "It's called porn!" Gabe called back across the room and Castiel was sure he wanted the ground to swallow him up whole after the librarian shushed them all.

That night, as Gabriel was out with a girl, Castiel posted the photos on his blog-'The Moment It Clicks'- he was stupidly proud of the name of it,(pretty sure he was mostly drunk when he made it) and wasn't sure if he was stealing someone else's image by posting the photos, but he decided he didn't care.

The world needed these eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sup, my name is Dean Winchester.”

Castiel looked between the calloused hand presenting itself to him in a handshake and the startling green eyes that were smirking over at him. This was the last thing he was expecting to happen at 8am on a Monday morning. He had sat down in any seat in the class, avoiding eye contact with anyone there already and green eyes had stumbled in late, leather jacket slung over his shoulder, mussed up hair, rosy cheeks and a smirk on his face that said a lot about what he’d been doing the night before. There were lots of seats free in the class, but Mr sex-on-legs decided to thump down in the seat next to Castiel and introduce himself.

“I’m Castiel.” He replied and shook Dean’s hand awkwardly. Dean’s eyes lit up with what looked like curiosity.

“Castiel? Jesus, what kind of a name is that?”

He tried to ignore the feeling he got in his stomach when Dean said his name.

“It’s religious. From the bible. My parents were some of what you’d call ‘hippies’.”

“Right. Well I’m just Dean. Plain ol’ Dean.” He gave Castiel a grin and took a pen out of his jacket pocket, now listening to what the lecturer was saying with a concentrated expression. Castiel already knew there was nothing at all plain about Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter- I know it's not long at all but I want to see if anyone will even like it so far! Please let me know if you do- that's what keeps me motivated to do more! x

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's the first chapter. Comment and kudos! It lets me know what you think! x


End file.
